What Darkness Brings
by X-Keva-X
Summary: Flowers need light and love to make them bloom; but some flowers grow the best in darkness and lies.


Hey all, as soon as I can get my other computer back up and running I will have new posts for several of my stories. So until this I give you this and hope you enjoy it. Much love for you all. Keva

X

Kagome stood in the middle of the forest; bow clenched so tightly in her hand that her knuckles were bleach white. "INUYASHA!!!" She screamed from the top of her lungs. "GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE THIS SECOND!" There was no response, just the silence of the forest. "Oooh… When I get my hands on you." She hissed to herself. "You are going to be sooo sorry."

She suddenly spun around when she felt something grace her rear under her skirt, with tongue ready to fire only to find nothing behind her. She knew that that wasn't possible, invisible things although a possibility in the Feudal Era; with its demons, magic, hanyous, and what-not; invisible things weren't the common norm. She saw a slight movement just behind some trees several feet away and pointed an accusatory finger in the things direction. "Hey! I see you; you bastard!" She yelled as she readied her bow to fire an arrow at the thing.

Pulling the string back to her cheek she waited until she saw the movement again but it never came… well not in front of her anyway. The sudden feel of something gracing her upper thigh dangerously close to a spot none should be touching, she jerked and released her arrow, sending it sailing wildly into the forest as she spun around. Her eyes caught the glimpse of something black fluttering in the breeze as it vanished behind a tree. Not thinking about how dangerous of a situation she was putting herself in by following after the thing moving about in the forest, but her woman's pride demanded that she see retribution from the one who would dare to touch her in such a fashion; she took off after it.

The figure easily out maneuvered the girl and could easily escape her if he so desired, but escape wasn't in the forefront of his mind. This was his little game to obtain the one thing that taunted him the most and break it beyond repair; just to prove to his self that she was indeed just a mere mortal and not the threat he deemed her to be as the shikon's chosen protector.

Arrows sailed past him wavering in their flight almost as if they were deliberately avoiding him. Then again the girl wasn't as near battle savvy as she pretended to be. His lips pulled down into a small frown as her last arrow buzzed past him missing him by inches. That one was a little too close for comfort, perhaps she was getting better at using her bow; then again it could have been just dumb luck that she came so close to hitting him. He was certain that the later was the more likely of the two and although she was out of arrows he continued the chasing game. He was leading her far out of her hanyou companion's senses so that she would be easily plucked up and no matter how loudly she would scream, to which he knew she would, none would hear her and attempt to rescue her.

Kagome's single tracked mind, so focused on teaching the bastard a lesson in not fondling women, didn't notice the barrier she passed through and continued chasing down the thing that was always just beyond her sight. Until he stopped and before she knew it she came upon him, with little enough time to stop herself to avoid crashing into his back. "You bastard!!!" She yelled panting hard, as her mind slowly processed the being standing silently in front of her. 'Long, black, wavy hair.' Her mind whispered. "Don't you ever!!" Again that small voice made itself known in her head; getting a little louder. 'Navy blue haori and hakama with yellow and green stripes.' Her shrill voice quieted a little but still held the same threat. "And I mean ever!"

'Very tall and very muscular, like an unyielding statue emitting a dark black aura that screams die.' The voice continued a little louder, causing her own voice to lose some of its volume in the process. "Touch me again. Or I swear I will…" That was where she stopped as her voice choked with unbridled fear as that little voice in her head screamed out one name. The one name she knew all too well, a name that sent cold shivers down one's spine and settling cold fear into a being's stomach. Everything about this man screamed death and she knew, for she had been far too close to the receiving end of his punishment more times than she would like to count. "Naraku." She whispered as she slowly began stepping back away from the being.

He slowly turned his head, looking at her from the corner of his eye over his right shoulder. Crimson locked with deep sapphire and smirked in delight at her fear. Although he had felt her fear before, indicating that she was indeed a human, he never tired of feeling her fear. There was just something about her feelings, like a riddle that could never be solved. Her feelings were always so raw and so unconditional that she was the very epitome of whatever feeling she was displaying; and he hated her for it. Who was she to be able to have such intense feelings, where he could not; and feelings that made those around her fall weak, wanting to experience what flowed through her. He was just as weak as the others were, him drawing her to him was proof enough of that; but where they continued to dwell in the emotions and feelings she churned up in them, he was going to crush her like the insect she was and be free of her for good.

In a slow deliberate fashion he turned to face her fully. "What a fool you are." He smirked as she stumbled over a bush in her attempt to back away from him. "Blindly chasing down a creature in the forest, never really knowing what it is you are after…" He cocked a smug eyebrow at her. "All because you were touched. Had I known it would be this easy to draw you away from your pathetic companions; I would have done it sooner. Such a foolish little girl you are." He stated in his dark baritone voice.

Kagome scrambled to her feet and took off running as fast as her legs could take her, although she didn't get very far before she was plucked up by her enemy and both of them disappeared in the darkness of his miasma.

Slowly blue eyes fluttered open, only to be greeted with complete darkness. She made to rub her eyes and found her hands securely chained slightly upwards and out to her sides. That didn't seem to be right; why were her hands bound? She questioned herself silently and decided to double check her sudden situation and quickly found that not only were her hands chained, but her ankles had chains around them as well stretched out like she was stuck in the middle of a jumping jack. It was about that time when the small voice in her head reminded her of who it was she last saw. "Naraku." She gasped in fear not knowing that that particular being was standing in the darkness behind her.

X

"You have finally awakened."

Kagome's eyes searched the darkness for the dark hanyou only to be met with nothing, for the darkness was far too thick for her to even see her hand in front of her face; providing she could place her hand in front of her face. She jerked hard on the chains trying to pull free, the hanyou seemed to be surrounding her with his aura and choking her with it. "Let me go you bastard." She hissed, trying to sound as brave as possible.

"I think not." He stated, again using the room to cause his voice to sound like it was coming from everywhere. He silently moved so that he was standing directly behind her. "Tell me miko, what do you fear the most?"

Kagome could feel him close and shuddered in response. "I'm not telling you anything." She bit out.

He chuckled causing his breath to dance across her ear. "You will. In due time, you will shatter like the finest of crystal." Then he was gone.

Another shudder racked her body when she felt his breath on her skin. It burned like fire and sent the cold stone of fear flying into her stomach, knocking the very breath from her lungs. She gasped and choked from the loss of her own breath as tears streamed down her cheeks. This was her own fault! She knew better than to go blindly chasing after something alone and only armed with her bow. She cursed herself for not training harder to become a master at her chosen weapon and cursed herself even more for allowing the hanyou to abscond with her without so much as a word of defense. That was followed by the cursing of her baka of a hanyou of a supposed protector.

Had the stupid inu not insulted her abilities as a miko then follow that up with the… _perhaps I should have Kikyo come and train you properly so that you can be more like her_ speech; she wouldn't have been chasing him down in the first place so that she could give him the mother of all sittings. As soon as the words left his mouth he knew he was in trouble so before she could mentally process what he had said, he was long gone, and she wasted no time in going after him. Boy was she sorry that she did; for now she was a prisoner to her most hated of enemies. She would rather be a prisoner to the biggest hater of all humans than the dark hanyou that had her currently. Not that Sesshoumaru would ever take any human prisoner, but if by some chance he did, she definitely would rather be at his mercy. Besides that, he was one hotty of a demon lord… in her secretive opinion anyway. She has secretly lusted after Inuyasha's elder brother from the first moment she laid her eyes upon him and he was a constant visitor to her nightly fantasies when she would feel a little frisky.

However Sesshoumaru wasn't the only one to visit that naughty part of her mind, there was another and she hated herself for it. Naraku was like the ultimate in forbidden fruit and in her dreams she would feast upon that fruit and never be sated; always wanting more and being sick with herself for it. 'Damn why did all the beings from this time have to be so overly sculpted and beautiful?' She cursed to herself.

X

Naraku curled his lip into a wicked smirk. Being able to tap into one's thoughts was an ability he rarely used, since it took the fun out of it all; but sometimes it did have its perks and finding that the shikon miko held fantasies about him was just too much. With this knowledge she would break easier than he figured she would. He curled a black strand of her hair around his finger, then pricked that finger with his claw, causing a single drop is his blood to run over the hair. "Time to feed upon your mind." He stated as he watched his blood follow the line the hair around his finger.

Closing his eyes he leaned his head back against the wall and began the process of breaking the girl's mind.

X

Kagome snapped her eyes open, beads of sweat dotting her forehead, her chest heaving as she panted. "Where the hell did that come from?" She questioned in a whisper. During her fitful sleep she had the most carnal dream ever about her captor and what was worse, was that it felt almost real. She didn't feel like she had been touched, but parts of her body seemed to feel like it still held the lingering heat of lips on her neck, hands on her stomach and hot breath caressing her skin. No it was a dream, she just knew it; it had to be a dream. "It damn well had better been a dream." She hissed

She shook her head ridding her of the memory of Naraku, running his tongue from her neck to her ear, licking and sucking upon the appendage. She felt her stomach tighten with the path her thoughts were taking and again cursed her self to hell and back for thinking such thoughts. "Bad Kagome." She hissed.

"Something wrong little miko?"

His dark voice surrounded her and she narrowed her eyes into the darkness. "Don't you have a sword you can go fling yourself upon or something?"

Naraku chuckled lightly. "Such fire for someone who is at the mercy of her enemy." He came to stand behind her, just close enough for her to almost feel his body against hers.

Kagome snorted. "I would rather die than show you the fear you desire." She hissed as she tried to ignore his close proximity and the lingering remnants of her dream.

This prompted him to lean down so that his lips were just a breath away from her ear. "Perhaps your fear isn't what I desire from you."

Kagome jerked her head away trying to put some distance between them. "Spare me Naraku." She hissed. "You just want to break my mind and my spirit so that you can flaunt your destruction of me in front of Inuyasha." She attempted to stare hard at him as she turned her head in his direction, but only seeing darkness in his place. "So let me have it. Tell me how much better you think Kikyo is than me. How I'm just a replica of her and could never be as grand or as great as her."

Naraku moved around to stand in front of her. "You are no more like her than I am." He stated with a strange edge to his voice.

Kagome whipped her head to face him when he suddenly appeared to be in front of her. She furrowed her eyebrows at the tone of his voice. "You don't think so? But I figured that you of all beings would see me as her even more than Inuyasha does."

"She is dead. You are alive." He started as his hand went to her neck; his deadly nails lightly pressing into her flesh until the skin broke, forming little liquid rubies that rolled down her neck. "You bleed. She does not." He leaned down and ran his tongue across the puncture marks, getting a shiver of fear or perhaps desire out of her. Her blood on his tongue spoke volumes to him as to what she really is. "You are pure. She is tainted." He then began backing away from her. "You are Kagome." Were his last words before he was gone from the room.

Kagome just stared into the darkness rolling his words over and over again in her head. Each time she passed his words through her head, she could see that he was right. She was alive, her blood did course through her veins, she was pure in almost every possible way; but most of all she is Kagome and always would be Kagome. Why couldn't anyone else see that?

Naraku smiled wickedly, the seed was planted, and now all he had to do was nurture that seed until it blossomed into the black rose he desired it to be. In another day or so he would begin feeding that seed, forcing her to doubt the sincerity of her friends.

X

Kagome moaned in misery. Her body ached all over at being in such a position for so long, however long it has been since he strung her up in such a fashion. Constant darkness didn't exactly keep track of time. She was cold, hungry, thirsty, in desperate need of a bath, and had to go to the bathroom so bad that she was sure she was going to have kidney failure at any moment.

She knew that even if she voiced her concerns to him, they would go ignored. He was torturing her for what reason she didn't know. She didn't have any jewel shards and she knew she was hardly a threat to him, so why was he doing this to her? "Just for his own sick pleasures." She answered herself.

Then his deep voice responded to her own assessment of why he was doing this to her. "Or perhaps I you are here so that I can shatter you and taint your soul; allowing me to tap into your powers and use them as I will."

"I won't allow you to break me." She hissed in response.

Naraku cocked an eyebrow, although she couldn't see it. "I don't need to break you to own you." He stated calmly.

Kagome narrowed her eyes into the darkness. "You will never own me." She bit out.

"So sure of yourself." He stated as he removed the chains from her feet then her wrists, catching her as she crumbled against him.

She winced at the sudden free movements her body made, since her muscles were stiff from being in the same position for such a long time. "I only speak the truth." She stated as she tried to stand on her own, only to fall against him again.

Naraku picked her up and carried her out of the room.

Kagome shielded her eyes from the dim light of the single torch hanging on the wall. "Where are we?"

He set her down and rid her of her clothing before she had a chance to protest and set her down into the hot waters of the spring, sitting her on the stone bench. "You stench burns my nose."

Kagome cracked her eyes open trying to get used to the light and turned to see a blurry figure in blue holding something white out to her. "What is it?" She questioned wearily.

He didn't answer, just grabbed her hand, and pressed the cloth and soap into her palm. "Cleanse yourself so that your foul stench no longer affronts me." He then swept out of the room, leaving her to her devices.

Her eyebrows furrowed as she slowly became used to the dim light, until she was able to open her eyes completely. She looked around the darkened room and noted that it was just a small cave with a hot spring in it. "Nothing fancy." She said as she began lathering up the cloth with the soap. The hot water was doing wonders for her tight stiff body and she could already feel tension leaving her; although it was only momentary as her captor suddenly returned.

She heard the sound of wood on stone and turned to see a tray with some rice, meats and tea sitting on it. She dropped her cloth into the water and attacked the food like it was her best friend, stuffing it in her mouth as fast as she could.

Naraku watched her eat and was almost disgusted by her behavior, but then again it had been two days since her arrival and he knew she was starving. He waited until she ate her fill then pulled her out of the spring, draping one of his haori's over her naked body.

Kagome furrowed her eyebrows at all these sudden niceties out of him as she slid her arms through the sleeves of the haori, trying to get them out of the way as she tied it shut. As she put pressure on her stomach she was reminded of a very important issue… her far too full bladder. "Um…" She started as she pulled her bottom lip between her teeth. However, before she could finish her question he pointed across the room to a small opening, and she wasted no time in running for the little opening.

When she was done she walked back to where he was standing and gave him a small bow. "Thank you."

Naraku smirked at her before snatching her up and putting her back in her cell tied spread eagle as she was before he took her to the bating room. "Now…" He started. "Time to break you."

Kagome glared into the darkness as she mentally berated herself for not attempting to escape him when she had the chance; but then again the bath, the food, and the need to go pretty much erased any other thoughts from her mind. "I already told you…" She hissed. "I will not break; especially to the likes of you." She sighed irritably. "You have tried before and failed. This time will be no different."

A small chuckled passed his lips as he stared at her. "If I wanted to break you before, I would have."

She laughed loudly. "Right and I would have the completed jewel in my hand if I wanted." She stated with sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"The jewel would be yours but you know as well as I do that your mutt of a protector was who really cost you the jewel." He didn't know if he was right or not, but based on what he knew of the girl and her relationship with the hanyou, it wouldn't surprise him if he was right.

Her eyebrows drew together as his words struck something inside her. "No, it was my fault." She stated with uncertainty lacing her voice. "I shot the arrow that shattered it."

Naraku smirked as he stepped up to her. "Yes, but who told you to shoot the arrow? Who blamed you for losing it in the first place? Who has blamed you for shattering it when all you did was what he told you to do?" His smirk turned into a wicked smile as he went in for the kill. "And who allowed Kikyo to gain the large section of the jewel that you worked so hard to collect so that she could hand it over to me? Did he get angry with her for doing that? No." He shook his head and tsk'ed at her. "Yet, every time YOU lost a single shard…" He trailed off at that point and grinned in wicked pleasure as she picked up where he left off.

"He would yell at me and tell me how stupid I was." She sighed sadly as she dropped her chin to her chest. For a few moments she stayed that way until she snapped her head up. "No!" She yelled. "You are spinning your lies in my mind, trying to corrupt me."

"Am I?" He asked as he circled her. "Or is the truth too much for you to bear?" He stopped behind her and leaned down next to her ear. "Tell me miko, when was the last time he appreciated you for all you have done for him? Did he even thank you for releasing him from the spell that the woman he would die for placed him under?" His hand slinked around her waist as he pressed his self up against her back. "And what about your other friends? Do they show you the appreciation you deserve for giving up your real life so that you can help them regain theirs?"

"No." She whispered brokenly as tears slowly rolled down her cheeks. "But I know they appreciate me even if they don't say so." She stated with false resolve in her voice.

"Yes, but aren't you deserving of the acknowledgement of your sacrifices for them; even if it's a simple thank you or some small sign of gratitude?" His hand slid up her front to her neck where he massaged her pulse point with his thumb, feeling the breaking of her heart. "So much you sacrifice for them and in the end, when all is said and done… what will you be left with?" He pressed his cheek against hers as he continued. "The monk and demon slayer will have each other, having the family they always dreamed of having. There will be no room for you with them. The hanyou will run to his dead whore and possibly agree to go to hell with her as he promised to do; leaving you without him."

Kagome jetted her bottom lip out defiantly. "My friends would never shun me and I will always have Shippou."

"Ah yes the kit." He said with a smirk. "What will happen when he grows and his demon powers try to take control of him without proper training? Can you teach him how to control his powers so that he doesn't kill you by accident? What would he do if he did kill you? Be happy or wallow in his own hell for killing his mother?"

A sob passed her lips as the truths she had been hiding from for so long were spoken out loud, making them more real than if they did happen. "No. It's not true." She whispered brokenly. "It can't be true."

His free hand pulled the ties holding her haori closed letting it slide open. "Iie it is true, you just have to accept it." He placed his hand flat on her stomach as his other hand slid down her neck and palmed her breast. "You have nothing but a time you don't belong in and a future you don't fit in. Who will be there for you in the end? Your family? Or have you stayed away so long and exited their lives so that you can live in this time that you don't really belong in, that even going to your real home you would be unaccepted?"

Kagome shook her head lightly. "My family would never shun me; they love me no matter what."

"Yes you can love someone, even if you don't know them; but to truly be apart of that love and being loved are two different things." He moved his hand from her belly down to the curls just above her womanhood. "In your real time who are you? How many special events with your family have you missed so that you could come to this time and be with a mutt who only sees you as her?" He placed his lips to her neck and sucked a red mark upon her flesh, while his words weaved through her mind. "Tell me miko; what life is truly yours? The one in this time or the one from your own time?"

Kagome stared into the darkness, her eyes filled with thick tears. He was right; she didn't have a place that was really hers to have. Here she was a copy of a long dead miko who was resurrected by chance and in her time she was a sickly girl always on the verge of death. Her small ball of determination again flared up as she began shaking her head. "None of what you say is true. You are only lying to break me so that you can rub it in my face and the face of my friends."

He placed his lips to her neck once more and slid them up to her ear. "Yes miko, keep telling yourself that and perhaps one day it will be the truth. You know as well as I do all I speak are words of truth, you just have to accept them as they are."

Then he was gone, leaving his words echoing through the room and his burning touches upon her flesh.

Kagome wept and wept hard; he was right she had nothing and was nothing. Each time she tried to find the lies in his words, the truth leapt out at her attacking her with its sharp claws, ripping her heart right from her chest. "I am a fake, a copy. I am someone who belongs nowhere. I am nothing." She whispered to herself. Her body went limp in her bonds suspending her above the floor as she fell unconscious into her exhaustion.

X

Kagome stood in the middle of the clearing, Naraku to her left, Inuyasha and her companions to her right. She stared at them blankly, like she had never seen them before. _'They are thankless for all that you have done for them.'_ A voice whispered in her head.

Her eyes narrowed.

_'They only see you as a copy of something they believe to be better than you.'_ The voice came again, opening that door to her rage.

Her lip curled in disgust.

The soft voice danced in her head again. _'They only want you back so that you can do for them and make their lives easier. You are nothing more than their own personal servant.'_

Her voice exited her lips, killing them all with her words. "Each one of you deserve the hell you live in and I for one am glad you each suffer as you do. If you die here today then all I have to say is good riddance to the waste of flesh you all are."

Kagome watched as each one of them fell to the ground but they didn't die… they laughed.

"Oh Kami!" Sango huffed between breaths. "You are such a stupid girl."

"Yeah mama." Shippou stated sarcastically. "MAMA!" His laughter made his ribs ache as he wrapped his small arms around his mid section.

Kagome stood there listening to them make fun of her while they rolled around on the ground laughing hysterically. Her eyes burned with unshed tears, and the damn broke when her family appeared before her, joining in with the group in making fun of her and laughing. She turned to face the dark hanyou and waited for him to throw his claws into her chest and rip her heart straight from her chest.

"You weep." He stated.

Kagome just stared at him brokenly. "So now you can revel in my heartbreak and watch me die."

"If you let the truth destroy you…" He turned and began walking away from her. "Then you deserve what you get." Then he was gone.

She fell to her knees then, sobbing into her hands, as her family and friends gathered around her laughing.

X

Kagome snapped her eyes open and stared into the darkness, broken beyond repair. "You win." She whispered. "I am nothing, no one, unwanted and unloved. I see the truth; my death is yours." She closed her eyes and dropped her head.

Naraku stood in front of her smirking in victory. "What makes you so certain that you are all those things?"

A small sad sigh passed her lips. "Because you have made me face the truth and I see that I am all the things you said I was."

"Tsk... Tsk… Tsk…" He clucked at her. "I never said you were those things; only made you see that others believe you to be those things." He stepped closer to her.

Kagome couldn't help herself; she just had to ask, waiting for the final tear at her mind and soul. "You think the same?" She questioned afraid of his answer.

Naraku eyed her for a moment. Now was time to bring forth his black rose from the dark, damp, cold ground. "Iie, you are the fiery Kagome and will always be that girl in my eyes; nothing less, nothing more."

She felt him leave the room and again leaving his words echoing through her head. That was the second time he had told her that and she believed him now as much as she believed him then. He had no expectations of her, didn't need her for anything, didn't want her for anything; just knew her as Kagome. Plain ol' everyday Kagome. That's who she is; just Kagome, nothing special except for her ability to travel time; and even that isn't something she'd brag about.

She was never going to be a great priestess nor did she want to be. She was never going to be some kind of decorated warrior and didn't want to be one of those either. She just wanted to be herself with no strings attached, to be accepted as Kagome, for people to look at Kagome, to have no expectations of her other than what was expected of Kagome. He saw her as Kagome and just Kagome. He never slipped and called her Kikyo, or expected her to be as great as the priestess; then again they had always met as enemies and even then he treated her as nothing special, nothing to be afraid or weary of; he just looked at her as a mere annoyance and nothing more.

What had he said to her once; _you're just a weak ningen with barely any powers to speak of. You are hardly a threat to me._ Yep that was her in a nutshell and that's what she was before she came to this time. Yes before she came to this time, she was happy just being her and nothing more. She wanted to be as happy and carefree now as she was then. "I want to be happy. I want to be free. I just want to be me." She whispered to herself.

Then he was there again, circling her. "Tell me Kagome. What do you want?"

"I want to be me." She whispered.

He smirked at her. "And who are you?"

Her voice was still just a whisper when she responded. "I am Kagome."

"Who?" He questioned.

Her voice grew a little louder. "Kagome."

"Again." He ordered.

She snapped her head up and started pointedly at him, even though she couldn't see him in the darkness she knew he was there in front of her. "Kagome." She replied, voice loud and drowning with conviction.

"And who is Kagome?" His deep voice asked, demanding the truth in her answer.

She smiled hugely. "Kagome is no one special and she likes it that way." Then she was free. Free of the darkness in her heart, free of the pain she had felt in her heart for so long at being everything to everyone and never being herself; but most of all she was free of her burdens as the shikon miko. Then she was free of the chains that bound her and she fell into the arms the man who freed her of everything.

Naraku held her to him as he left the room. His beautiful black rose had bloomed into the most fragrant of flowers and he wanted to watch her continue to bloom for the rest of eternity. He carried her to his room and laid her down on the bed and just stared at her; the haori she wore was splayed open baring her untouched body to him. "Do you want to be free for the rest of eternity; to be Kagome?"

She stared into his crimson eyes and could see herself quite clearly and loved what she saw. "Hai, make me what I once was, when I was happy and free." She watched as his perfect lips pulled into a wicked smile. Her sapphires followed his hands as he untied the black sash from around his waist, letting it fall to the floor. That was followed by him sliding his black silk haori off his broad shoulders and falling to the floor atop his sash. She watched with hungry eyes as he slid his black hakama from his hips, pooling them around his feet.

Naraku reveled in the desire building up in her body as she looked him over. He was her taboo, her forbidden fruit and she was his black rose, without a single thorn to prick his finger on. He covered her body with his, pressing his need against her. "Time to set you free." He growled as he pressed his lips to hers, taking her cry of pain into him as he thrust forward, killing the girl she was and turning her into a woman… his woman.

Her muscles contracted around him tightly as she moaned and panted with each thrust he made into her. He leaned down sinking his fangs deeply into her neck making her his for eternity.

Some people believe that the darkness brings monsters ready to kill; to steal your soul and send it to the deepest level of hell. But for him what darkness brings is the blackest of roses that was grown by his own hand with the seeds of the truths within her own lies. 


End file.
